<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Pie by twofoldAxiom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736995">Cherry Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom'>twofoldAxiom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Humanstuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is a difficult time of year for Gavriel Makara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grand Highblood/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts">oncewewerezombies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by onceazombie on a writing discord, Karkat/GHB with Warrant's "Cherry Pie", hence the title.</p><p>This has absolutely nothing to do with the lyrics or concept of the song, and honestly has no relation to the song except I listened to it and wrote this after doing so. Not very long or smutty either but I did just want to write it to get rid of the writing bug lmao.</p><p>Karkat being trans is kind of blink-and-you'll-miss-it. Surprisingly, the age gap and that specific detail don't have much bearing on what happens except for Karkat calling GHB names, and a vague description of where a dick is going.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The neighbor boy is a real pain around this time of year.</p><p>They're pretty alright as far as kids these days go; the older one, he doesn't bother you at all, at least not on purpose, but the younger one, Karkat- well, alright, Karkat's the very definition of "uppity motherfucker" and the good Lord had his ears plugged when he gave the little motherfucker that voice. They look alike enough when they've got their mouths closed, but you've learned to tell the difference for the sake of what remains of your hearing.</p><p>But that's not why they're a pain, no, they're fine the rest of the year; it's summer, and he's taken to being outside more often, where you can see them, where he can see you. You're getting old, Gavrie Makara; too old to be eyeing your remaining son's friends, and definitely too old to be dreaming about him.</p><p>That's what this must be at any rate. <span>That glare is aimed at you now, but you know you're dreaming because he's got your cock in his mouth. His lips are hot on your skin, enough that you could imagine them leaving scorchmarks in your very soul; it makes everything narrow down to the suction and warmth, the obscene, quiet sounds of him touching himself while he sucks you off. Sweat sticks your hair to your face in the muggy evening air. A mosquito bite itches on your arm.</span></p><p>
  <span>Karkat stops, wipes his mouth, looks up at you. His round, blunt face is flushed, drool staining his chin, and his eyes pierce into you like an icepick. You wipe the drool off his chin and wonder when you became this kind of dirty old man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's still got your cock in one hand. He's still naked, hasn't transformed into a monster or a demon or the face of your own conscience. The night is quiet and crickets chirp outside your window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you falling asleep on me?" He blows hair out of his eyes. "The best head you've ever had since your wife died and you're falling asleep. God, I don't know why I waste my time with you, <em>grandpa</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God indeed; the way he says that last part should be a sin. You run your fingers through his hair until he leans into your hand, and then close them at the back of his fragile little neck. You feel his pulse quicken beneath his skin as he closes his eyes. You feel him <em>purr.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about I just keep my cock to myself if you're getting bored?" You grin when his eyes snap open and he glares at you again. "You can get your clothes and walk out the door any time you want. Or you can open real wide and let <em>grandpa</em> give you some candy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Disgusting. That is the worst way you could have put any kind of what's happening right now." He glances down at your still-hard cock and bites his lip again. Breathes in through his nose and you see him fighting how much he wants it. But he straddles your hips a moment later, grinding wetly against the tip. "Just shut up. You got a big dick and a big mouth and I'm only interested in one of those right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now what did I say about respecting your elders?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're going to regret this later. You'll regret it more than him; he's young and stupid and you're old enough to know better. But when he whimpers as you grip his neck and tell him to say please, when he looks at you with that fire and cusses you out with a growl, when he's moaning and gasping for it as you bounce him in your lap, you don't have it in you to care. </span>
  <span>You squeeze his slender neck and plunge your tongue into his mouth as you finish, as he squirms and gyrates his hips in your lap to wring every drop out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'll wake up tomorrow and he'll be that loud-mouthed neighbor kid again, getting up in your face like he doesn't have your cum dripping down his thighs. But he'll mow your lawn and beat the rugs for twenty bucks, and you watch the curve of his throat as he guzzles lemonade in the midday sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord help you, but he's gonna kill you doing that, and you're going to let him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>